


Unexpected Fallout

by Adhuber



Category: Expendables
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: A woman from Lee’s past comes back into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Christmas sat in his bunk playing with his knife. How did he allow his friend to convince him to go on a double date? Okay it wasn’t exactly a double date, it was a group of guys and several girls – girls as in under 20 and probably would end up getting him in trouble up the chain of command. And to top it off he was already being paired off with an American who was there on an exchange program. She would probably be slow witted and would beg him to talk slowly and then think she was his girl. He should just beg off and go to the range and practice. Throwing the knife in the air, he caught it quickly and began calculating his next mission – he was pretty sure that if he passed his exams he’d be offered a unique opportunity to join the SAS. 

As the door to the barracks opened he frowned, “why do you need me to go anyway?” he asked loud enough for the new man to hear.

“Come on Lee, we’ll be deployed in the next couple of weeks, don’t you want to have some fun?”

Lee looked at the man and flipped his knife once more before sheathing it. “I’ll go for a few hours but then I’m coming back to the base.”

The other man shook his head, “trust me, you’ll like George.”

“George?”

“It’s short for Georgia, and no she’s not from the state. She’s from somewhere else. Anyway, she’s quite funny just your type.”

“I don’t have a type.”

“Exactly, she’s the opposite of you. You’ll have lot to talk about or not,” as he wiggles his eyebrows at his friend.

Lee shook his head, “fine, when and where?”

~

Standing outside of the small restaurant, he folded his arms over his chest. Bloody hell why did everyone have to run late – the only one around was a petite young woman who seemed just as lost as he felt. 

“Excuse me,” she asked him, “do you happen to know what time it is?”

Looking at her carefully, she had strawberry blonde hair under the black felt beret and a black pea-coat buttoned up. He couldn’t make her accent and was surprised by how vivid her blue eyes were. Pulling his sleeve up, “1745,” he told her. 

Nodding her head, she shoved her hands into her pockets. “They are late, as always. Um, if you see a bunch of… Sorry, I’m guessing you are Lee.”

Standing up straighter as he saw she had outstretched her hand, “yes,” why did he suddenly feel cautious.

“I’m G, Georgie, George, Georgia, whatever. I’m going to kick Michael’s ass if he doesn’t show up. I’m going in,” as she shook his hand and turned to enter the restaurant. 

He watched as she walked in spoke to the host and was soon taking her coat off and walking towards a large table by the fireplace. Later he wouldn’t be able to remember why he followed her, it was just natural to walk in and take the seat next to her. As he pulled off his own jacket he saw her tuck her cap into her pocket and run her fingers through her hair, his own fingers suddenly itched to touch the shiny locks as they tumbled around her shoulders. 

“I hate having my back to the door, I guess it’s from watching too many mob movies,” she began to tell him as she placed her coat over the back of her chair. “I’ve been here for three months and the cooler temps are still hard to get used to,” as she shivered and scooted closer to the fire.

“Where are you from?” he heard himself ask.

“All over really, I’m an Army brat, and as the song says, I’ve been everywhere.”

Lee was confused by her words, “so are you here as an exchange student or is your dad stationed here?”

“Dad retired last year and he and mum are living in of all places Pennsylvania. I guess it could be worst, they could have moved south or something. Anyway the school they registered me in had an exchange program, I jumped at it. Anything to get away from them – I mean I’m the baby and expected to be perfect and do all the right things and the first time I do one little thing like my siblings I get grounded.” She stops and looks at the menu, “I’m sorry, I’m blathering, I do that when I’m nervous.”

Smiling he picks up the menu, “you are definitely not what I expected.”

“Let me guess, you figured some dim witted girl from the south who spoke with such an accent and so slow you would fall asleep. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that stereotype. Oh and then people here my name and think… well my parents named all their children after military generals – Jackson, Taylor, Grant and me George.”

Chuckling at her comment, “interesting”

The door opened and soon several more people came in and smiled at the first couple. “Oh look the others decided to join us. You want to lay odds how bad this evening goes?”

Putting his hand over his face to stifle the laugh, “you have a bet.”

~

The evening went surprisingly quickly – the food was rotten as George had suspected when they had watched their friends order different items. Lee nudged the young woman as he had predicted that at least two of the hot headed fellows would start an argument that immediately was taken outside.

As couples started to part, George moved to pick up her purse and leaned into Lee and begged, “Please do me a favor and walk me out.”

Lee stood and took George’s coat and helped her on with it. She smiled at everyone and with her purse gave a curt nod to the other guests as she maneuvered to leave. Lee smiled as he placed his hand gently on her back to guide her out. Once outside, George wrapped her arm around his and took the lead and led them down the sidewalk and around the corner. Pulling herself away from him, she pulled out her hat and pulled it down over her head and ears. Lee looked at her confused as to what she was about.

“Sorry, they are going to assume whatever. You can tell them anything you want they are just looking for something to talk about. It was nice to meet you and I wish you a safe adventure in your new role.”

“Excuse me?” he asked wondering about her cryptic message.

Leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, “maybe I’ll see you around,” as she sees a cab coming up the street.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later  
Lee had just gotten back from his first mission with the SAS. Things did not work out as he had expected. The LT had taken a bullet to the head and the target they went to extract had been tortured and torn apart – they found his dog tags and along with a foot and internal organs that were spewed throughout the room. The majority of the team had gagged and several had gotten violently ill. He still could smell the rotting bodies in his nose as he sat at the bar drinking. There were rumors of a different group of individuals he could be a part of. It was joint operation between the U.S and the UK. It couldn’t be any worse then what he had just experienced. 

The bar was beginning to get busy and Lee was contemplating leaving, when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him around. His first instinct was to fight until he saw a young woman turning him around and leaning down and kissing him.

“Lee, I’m so glad to have found you. I was just trying to explain to this gentleman that I’ve been waiting for you, and low and behold there you are.”

Looking at the young woman, the blue eyes were familiar, but he couldn’t remember where. She seemed to know him, as she moved into his space and wrapped his arm around her. She was tiny as she fit comfortably in one arm.

“Leave the old man alone kid, I’ll show you a good time,” as the bigger man made a move to pull the woman out of his grasp.

Her eyes pleaded with him to help her, “Look I haven’t seen my boyfriend for some time, and I’d like to catch up with him,” as she pulled away from the big man only to fall into Lee’s lap, she was able to finally whisper in his ear, “sorry Lee, it’s me George, I just need your help.”

The light turned on and suddenly he knew exactly who the young woman was. Standing he pushed her behind him while he turned to the bigger man. “Look, my girl doesn’t want to be bothered, now if you don’t bugger off”

“Fuck you,” as the man went to slug at Lee.

A fight began with Lee dodging the hit and knocking the man’s head into the bar. Just as everybody started fighting, George grabbed Lee and pulled him out a back door. Once they were in the cool air George huddled close to Lee as he calmed down, when he seemed back to normal, she pulled him out to the streets away from the police sirens and caught a cab and shoved him in and gave directions. “Come on you can tell me all about the horrors of war back at my place.”

Lee wasn’t sure what happened. He felt like he wasn’t even in his own body. The taxi stopped and she paid for it as she led him up to a small apartment. Once inside she took his coat and hung it on the back of the door next to hers. She was soon in the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured him two fingers. Handing it to him he took it and tossed it back as he sat on the sofa and looked around. “How did you even recognize me?” as his hand went up to his face and rubbed at the 2 day old unshaved beard. 

Smiling, “I’d recognize you anywhere,” she confessed. Sitting down next to him, “I’m sorry about your friends.”

“How did you know?”

“I do have my sources,” as she pulled her legs up. “You should take the offer,”

“What?” he looked at her and before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her. 

She quickly responded by running her fingers up into his hair and pulling him closer. All Lee wanted to do was forget about everything and bury all of his worries and just enjoy the feel of the young woman who was happy to reciprocate his wants and needs. After making love to her he closed his eyes as her body snuggled next to his – he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. 

~

Lee and George became a fixture – she was studying world law at University while he was being groomed for a new position. At night Lee usually arrived at the small apartment he had moved into with George and though he couldn’t talk about his work, George always seemed to be aware of what he was going through. Falling in love had been the last thing that he had thought he would experience, but as the semester was coming to an end and George was expected to return back to the States, he couldn’t help but to blurt the words out one night as they were watching a movie.

“You love me?” she asked turning to him. She seemed relieved and upset, “how long?”

“I don’t know, I just…” as he pulled her onto his lap, “I can’t imagine not having you with me.”

Leaning her forehead against his, “I love you too,” as a tear slipped down her cheek, “but will you still love me when I go back to the states?”

“I’ll always love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

Lee sat in the posh hotel bar sipping a drink. He was waiting for a phone call from his team leader Barney Ross. Life has not been wonderful and pleasant for the man who watches every person come and go. As cautious as he is, he doesn’t hear the woman slip next to him, until she speaks.

“Hello, Lee.”

Turning and stopping before he pulls the gun completely on the woman. He looks at familiar blue eyes but the hair is cropped up. “Fuck.”

“Always cautious, but you have nothing to fear from me. I saw you sitting in here, and thought I’d stop by and say hello.”

Shutting his feelings down, “George, been awhile,” as he turns back to his drink.

“Yes, it is sad how quickly time goes and we lose track of those we say we love.”

“Things get complicated.”

“Oh, as I understand you moved on many times. It’s all right, what can I say for myself?”

Looking at the woman he had loved so much that when he forced himself to never see her again, he still could feel the empty spot where his heart should have been. “You moved on?”

Smiling slightly, “not really – I married for money and wealth and a law firm – the old man should be in the grave within the next five years. He doesn’t touch me just wants someone to talk too,” as she orders a drink. 

“But there have been others?”

“No, Lee, only you”

His brain shut off as he pulled the woman towards him and he found her familiar lips. God why had he given her up? Oh that’s right because when he was with her he forgot who he was and what he did or had done. She never asked questions it was as though she already knew everything. They ended up in her hotel room and once again he made love to the woman he said he would always love and when he fell asleep he couldn’t recall when he had rested so well with no worries. 

As he watched her get up and start to dress he leaned up on his arms, “so what do you do now?”

Smiling as she pulled the silk camisole on – “I’m a lawyer. Here on business that ended early. My husband started a law firm 50 years ago with his brothers – I’m just keeping the name going.”

Frowning at the word husband, “are you happy?”

“Happy in my work, yes, happy in my life well without you it’s been a black hole,” as she crawls back on the bed towards him, “I’m here in Moscow for the rest of the week.”

A small smile came over his face at her comment, “are you suggesting I spend some time catching up with you?”

“Only if you want to - unless of course you would rather be somewhere else, with someone else,” as she kisses him quickly and looks him in the face – it was obvious when she looked at him that she still had feelings for him.

Picking up his phone he sent a quick text and then tossed it back onto the nightstand, “I’m all yours.”

The week went quickly and as George packed her clothes in her bag and Lee watched her, she pulled out a business card. “Don’t be a stranger Lee, I’m always there for you and I always will be,” as she takes his wallet and slips the card into it. “I know more than I should and you probably already know that, but if you ever need anything – you can call me.”

Pulling her into him, “thank you G, you always knew how to make the nightmares go away.”

Running her fingers over his face, “it’s easy for the ones you love.”


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later  
Where had time gone? Lee sat in the garage that Ross had set up as a quasi-headquarters for the “expendables.” He watched the new kids as they played darts or billiards. They had no idea what sort of life they would be living and what all they would be giving up. Opening his wallet he pulled out a picture of him and Lacy. Yeah that had gone bad quickly. She had never understood. He just needed someone he could talk to. Tossing the picture into the barrel fire he moved through till he found the business card he always kept. It was worn and he wondered if the number was still good, on the back was written “always yours forever – G” – suddenly he felt the need to call the number – George was the one who got away and he could always go back to her with no regrets. 

Pulling out his cell he entered in the number and waited – “Hi, you’ve reached George McDonald Costello, I’m currently unable to take your call if this is a legal issue please press 0 and the operator will transfer you to one of our associates. Otherwise leave me a message and I will get back with you as soon as possible.”

Turning his back to the other men, “George, it’s me, I need to see you.” Hearing someone coming up on him, he quickly disconnects and turns to look at Barney.

The older man looks at him suspiciously – “We need you to look over some things.”

“Sure, sure,” as he quickly slides his phone back into his pocket and walks to the table and starts to look at the documents.

The other man looks at Lee carefully, “what’s going on Lee? You got another girl you’re keeping secret?”

“What, um, no, just um, a friend.”

A few of the older crew look up at the comment, “what friend do you have we don’t know about?” Gunner asked.

He felt trapped suddenly, how did you explain that a girl you hadn’t seen in a few years and every time you do see her you end up in bed together. “Look, they probably won’t even call back, so…” he shouldn’t have said anything as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the number and walked away to take the call. “Hello?”

“You want to see me?”

“Yeah, I uh,” turning to watch as the other men watch him. 

“I called you and left you a message and you never returned my call.”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s been a bit…”

“I know. We need to talk I can meet you tomorrow afternoon. There is a diner about 20 minutes from your buddy’s safe house. I’ll see you there at 1 – feel free to bring your pals as I’m sure they are going to request my services.”

“Okay,” he barely got the word out before the call was disconnected. 

“If you’re done planning your date can we get back to business?” Barney stated. “We need a lawyer to handle the legal…”

“I’ve got that covered,” Lee responded as he was able to focus on the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee told Barney as little as possible – he explained he had a contact and was meeting them. Ross was curious to meet the secret person that Lee seemed to be keeping hidden. All Lee told them was the name – McDonald. Even though he knew that George had married he would never consider that her last name – of course somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always thought that Christmas a horrible last name, didn’t sound that bad with George. Stop it, he argued with himself, she was married, may still be, he was not in any position to start anything.

Pulling the motorcycle into the diner parking lot, he wasn’t going to ask any questions as to how she seemed to always know where he was or what was about to happen. Looking around the parking lot he didn’t see any high dollar vehicles that looked out of place, maybe he was early. Walking in, he saw Caesar and Gunner were at the counter eating their sandwiches and talking quietly. It didn’t take long for him to see the back of a tiny red head – her hair was longer now, but not as long as it was so long ago. Sliding in across from her, “I thought you never sat with your back to the door.”

“I’m not worried about what comes in the front, but what comes through the back,” as she sipped her coffee.

Lee quickly turned to see another door and the far end and stood and went to the same side as George and she slid further in to give him space.

“So Mr. Christmas what can I help you with?” as her fingers slowly ran up his arm. 

Lee looked at her bare hand, “no ring?”

“Can you believe the bastard up and died when I was in Russia?”

Smirking, “sorry for your loss.”

“You are not, but honestly, I tried to call you, I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

Watching as she slid a photo towards him. He picked it up and looked at it – confusion on his face, “why would I be mad?” Looking at the photo of two children, boy and girl – they both had George’s brilliant blue eyes, the girl had blonde curly locks while the boy had darker hair that was cut short.

“Russia brought more surprises besides Tony’s death”

Lee looked at George – the wheels were turning slowly but as he was about to argue, he watched her raise an eyebrow as if to challenge the question that he knew the answer to. “Why didn’t you…”

“I called remember, and well let’s be honest you were sort of involved with someone.”

Running his hand over his face, “when can I meet them?”

“I hope soon, but I think your boss has some questions for me,” as she looks up, she watches as Barney Ross comes in through the back door and slowly walks to their table.

“You McDonald?”

George rolled her eyes and looked at Lee, “Really? George McDonald Costello – GMC for short.”

Ross sat across from them, the nickname hit Lee and Barney – “You have connections?”

George sat back, “Every kind you can imagine. I know Trench, I know Church, I know Bonapart and I know Drummer.”

“How do you two know each other?” as Ross looks at the two people across from him.

Lee put his head in his hands – all this time he never realized that he had fallen in love with an Irish Mob Princess and low and behold she marries into the Italian mob to make everything nice and neat. Looking at the picture he had fucked himself this time. Her father was known for still having ties to the IRA not to mention the connections he had with the military. Things suddenly started making sense, how she was always aware of what was going to happen. 

George looked at Lee and could see he was probably realizing who she really was. “I was in England on an exchange program many years ago and we were set up on a blind date. Things clicked, I stayed for a semester at University. We’ve tried to stay in touch in more ways than one.”

“Your old man was the one who suggested Lee to us.”

“I figured as much. Thanks for taking care of him,” her hand slipped under the table and she gently touched his leg.

Lee jerked from the touch, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He felt trapped and was angry. How could she not have contacted him that he was a father? Better yet all that time they were first together why hadn’t she said anything about her family? Yes, he recalled a call but it had been a bad time. He had been in the middle of being shot at and the last thing he needed to do was get caught back up in the week in Russia.

Pulling away George looked at the man, “What did you want me to tell you, that my father is retired from the Army and oh by the way I’m related to the mob? How do you think I felt when I got told I should marry Tony Costello? I was bloody in love with you, but I guess that didn’t matter because you never wrote or called.”

“You’re a lawyer, you knew what you were doing”

“I married Tony in name only! I got his share of the law firm and the clients along with his two nephews. I’m a woman working in a not so nice man’s world.”

“And what about them?” as he tossed the picture back at her, “what do you tell them?”

“I told them their father is a hero and can’t see them because he’s needed.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that they are mine, no questions asked,” as he wanted to argue with her.

George was ready for this attack as she pulled out an envelope, “you’ll find your DNA is a match for the twins. Now if you’ll let me out I think maybe you should figure out what the fuck is wrong with you,” as she pushed him to slide out.

Lee scooted out but was beside himself, he didn’t know why he was arguing with her. Standing he watched her get up and turn to Barney, “my card, you can reach me any time. And if you wouldn’t mind, would you get Lee’s head out of his ass before I speak with you again.”

Laughing as he watched the petite woman leave, “she’s a firecracker, just your type,” as Barney motioned the other two over to the table. “We got ourselves a lawyer,” as he slid the card over to Gunner who sat next to Lee. 

“So this is Lee’s big secret?”

“Apparently he’s had more than an ace up his sleeve. So how much have you told her?” Ross asked the man.

“Nothing, I never had to, she always knew before I did.”

Picking up the picture, Caesar looked at it and laughed, “The boy looks just like you.”

Lee grabbed at the picture but not before it was handed to Ross. “The two of you made some cute kids. Planning on anymore?”

Lee looked hurt that his friends could find humor in his misery, “she’s probably so pissed that I’ll never get to”

“Looks like your name is on the birth certificates and everything,” as Gunner flips through the papers that George had left. “Weren’t you with Lacy at the time?”

“Fuck,” as he runs his hands over his head again. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the two of you will be able to resolve whatever issues…”

“I’ve got two kids I didn’t know about, how the fuck am I supposed to…”

“Be the father you want to be,” Ross answered flatly. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they arrived back at the warehouse, the entire team had heard about Lee and his romance with the infamous GMC. 

“So how does an old man like you hook up with a known…”

“Shut up before I…” Lee starts but stops when Barney puts his hand on Lee’s shoulder.

“I’m sure we all would love to hear the romantic tale of how our own Lee Christmas met Ms. Costello, but as of right now, she’s our lawyer.”

Lee looked at the older man, “I’m sorry did I miss something, where did she become our lawyer?”

“When she handed me her card,” as he hands Lee the card and walked to the table and returned to looking at the plans.

Lee looked at the car, it was much nicer than the one he had. He turned the card over and read, “as long as Lee breathes you have a full law firm at your beck and call.” Typical of George, she always seemed to be one step ahead of whatever game was being played. He needed to talk to her, to find out more, just to be with her so he could figure out what he was going to do. 

Grabbing his jacket he walks out, “I’m going to go think,” he yells to anyone who is listening. Getting on his bike he takes off – he needed to think – when he was with George life was simple, it was like he lived in the perfect fantasy. Their romance had gone from a simple meeting to a hot wild fire out of control. He had always been the one to take the lead in the relationship and G had never pushed or said no to him. They had always been careful except for Russia. He hadn’t cared he just wanted her and to return to the perfect happiness that she provided. One week and he had fucked everything up for what? He only had to think about George wearing his t-shirt as she made coffee and he was becoming uncomfortable. All the time he had been with Lacy – it had just been sex and nothing more. Had he even loved her? He couldn’t remember anything specific about the woman he had wanted to marry. Pulling under an overpass as raindrops began to fall he parked his bike and turned it off. “Fuck,” he muttered and pulled out his phone – he propped his helmet on the handle bars as he dialed. “Hey, I’m sorry.” He listened for a moment, “okay, I’ll see you soon.” Shoving the phone back in his pocket he pulled his helmet back on and started the bike back up. If he could fix this maybe G, no he needed to let things go and see what happened.

~

Lee pulled up to the gate and pressed the button. He watched as the gates opened and he drove down the long driveway till he came up to a large farm house. Looking around, he was expecting something different until he saw the petite woman step out on the covered porch with her arms folded. Typical George to have what nobody expected – if people expected her to be in a stately brick mansion she would have something opposite. She probably drove one of the trucks at the diner instead of an expensive sports car. Parking his bike, he climbed off and walked up the steps and took off his helmet – “George,” he said and watched as she took his helmet and sat it on a table.

“Would you like to come in, maybe dry off?”

“If you tell me you have dry clothes for me I’m going to think you had this planned.”

Smiling wickedly up at him, “as much as I wish I could say I do, I don’t. The only clothes of yours I have is an old sweatshirt I use to sleep in.”

“Nice house, where’d you find it?”

“I’m borrowing it for the moment. You know I’m not a fan of the heat let alone the dessert, so I’m using it while we work through whatever issues…” She walks into the house and goes to the kitchen. “I was making myself some tea, do you care for some.”

Following her, he could feel himself losing himself just being in her presence. “Where are the kids?” he heard himself ask, he wasn’t even sure where that had come from, but apparently it was his main concern.

“They are in preschool, you didn’t think I’d take them out while I work did you?”

“Where is home then?”

Sitting on a stool as she pours tea for two, “Chicago – it’s where the law firm is at. Tony’s nephews, Michael and Salvatore – they deal with family business and leave everything else up to me and my associates.”

“Associates?”

“Other lawyers that work with me at CCC – you shouldn’t worry that anybody was upset about us. Okay maybe Dad was a little pissed but he knew you were busy. I think he was more disappointed in me.”

Taking off his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair, “so tell me about them.”

George smiled, “I really wanted you to be there for the entire thing. I wanted you to see the ultrasounds and me getting fat,” as she stands and moves and picks up a plastic folder. “Here,” as she hands it to him, “that’s everything. You know I wanted to have you pulled out of, well then I heard you were with someone, and I didn’t want to be selfish.”

Opening the folder, he finds black and white pictures of what must be his children, doctors notes, pictures of George slowly getting bigger and bigger. “I would have done anything to be with you.”

“Well it doesn’t matter, I mean, life gets busy and we…”

Grabbing George and pulling her to him, his hand instinctively goes to her head and his fingers go into her hair. “I just don’t want to miss anything else,” as his lips find hers. It was like a match being struck as the fire reignited. He couldn’t pull himself away from her. She was in his arms then he was lifting her onto the counter – their hungry mouths couldn’t be satiated. When he pulled away she was pulling him up the stairs as she was removing her clothes. He followed her lead and was stripping as well. They found the bed and once again began exploring the other’s bodies. 

“What is it with us,” as Lee looks at George after making love. 

Rolling over and wrapping the blanket around her, “What do you mean?”

“This, us. We see each other, and I forget everything. All I want is to go back to you being at University and me working.”

Pushing herself up, George looks at the man she has always been in love with. “It was a simpler time. But I had to go back and”

“And I was a fucking idiot for not following you.”

“You had a job. I mean what would have happened had I stayed. Were you going to ask me to marry you?” as she plops back on the pillows.

“Would that have been horrible?”

“No, but you know as well as I do that we were too young. I mean I knew you were the only one I would ever be in love with, but we are not traditional. You had too much desire to be dangerous.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me who your family was?

“What would I say, ‘oh by the way my Dad has connections?’ You already knew that I was always ahead of the game.”

“Well then where do we go from here?”

Smiling as she stretches and runs her hand down his chest, “Your boss will be getting a call tomorrow morning, by the afternoon you will be climbing into that hideous plane and away you go. In a few days I’ll get a call and before that person hangs up I will walk in to your rescue.”

Laughing a bit, “You are going to rescue me?”

Propping her head up on his chest, “I still love you Lee, so yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lee woke up and looked around. He was back in the flat apartment he had shared with George when she was at University. Looking around he saw her bags were packed and she was sound asleep in the tiny bed next to him. Rubbing his hand over his face, he felt like deja vu, only this time he couldn’t imagine not following her. 

“Your awake early,” the voice next to him said. 

“Huh, I just had a really weird dream.”

“Weird how?” as she rolls over.

“I don’t know, it’s like, I don’t know.” 

“So are you going to miss me when I’m gone?”

“I’ll come see you.” 

George rolled away and stood up wearing just his t-shirt. “Maybe you can take leave from the military and see me.”

“Maybe when my tour is over I’ll come get you.”

~~  
Six months later Lee was getting off a plane in Boston. He didn’t know what had made him do it, but he knew he wasn’t going to let the girl of his dreams slip away. Pulling off his cap as he walked into the terminal he saw her. She looked just like she did the first time he saw her. Her coat wrapped tightly around her small frame. Why did she look so small? She looked up and her eyes lit up and the smile on her face made his heart soar. Yes he had made the right choice.

Dropping his bag he caught the running woman and he spun her around and captured her lips. “I’ve missed you,” he said in a quick breath. 

“I’ve missed you too,” as she pulls a bit away but keeps her arms around his neck. “My Dad said he has a lead for you,” as she nips at his lips

“Your father is okay with us?”

“Of course, he says he thinks you will really like the guy he wants you to meet.”

~~  
Lee had no idea he’d be coming face to face with Barney Ross sooner than he expected. The difference was that he had George to come back to. Within a year he had saved enough money that he was able to give her a ring and he asked her to marry him. Within two years, they were married and had bought a small house while George continued her law studies. They planned their family, they wanted 2 maybe 3 kids. A dog over a cat and eventually a warmer climate that didn’t have as harsh winters. Ross was a fixture in the household. George was perfectly content to have the team come to their home and talk in the garage, kitchen or basement. 

Lee laughed and smiled a lot more. He did his job and was happy to come home to the love of his life. When his son was born, he had the entire group waiting in the room along with George’s family. His daughter was born 2 1/2 years later and the twins came 3 years after that. Life couldn’t be better and he was happy he had chosen the woman he had met so many years ago. Kissing her at Christmas he would whisper in her ear, “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Christmas.”


End file.
